


Three in One

by Freedom29



Series: High School Drama [1]
Category: Radio Rebel
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom29/pseuds/Freedom29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever known someone who was so shy that they couldn' talk properly without stammering and was also an outsider, an outcast, a nobody? Well if you don't, here is a story about a girl who was what everybody thought was just a normal girl and in school, Stella Maris Primary School she was an outcast. But there is something unusual about her read ahead and find out.<br/>#=+~*®<br/>AU: for those who have seen the story on my account on FanFiction I am very sorry for the long delay, something came up that couldn't be missed and I had to go MIA for a year then I had to go back to school and catch up on my missed work. I also couldn't continue because of a writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

SUMMARY:

Have you ever known someone who was so shy that they couldn't talk properly without stammering and was also an outsider, an outcast, a nobody? Well if you don't, here is a story about a girl who was what everybody thought was just a normal girl and in school, Stella Maris Primary School she was an outcast. But there is something unusual about her read ahead and find out.

_FREEDOM 29_

If you are wondering what book or movie this is coming from, well it is coming from Radio Rebel. I will be changing around the characters and here they are:

Tara Adams. Her name in this story will be: Chanel Davidson

Audrey Sharma. Her name would be: Marisa Craig.

Gavin Morgan. His name in this story is Gregory Strong.

Gabe LaViolet.. His name in this story will be: Charlie Stevens.

Stacy DeBane. Her name in this story is Jennifer King.

Kim. Her name in this story is: Sheridan Brown,

Barry. His name in this story is Garry Gomez.

Larry. His name is Jerry Gomez.

Principal Moreno. Her name in this story would be principle Maguire.

Rob Adams. He is Tara's father in the movie. But here he would be Chanel's uncle Mike

Delilah Adams. She is Mike's wife Gabriella Mathews.

DJ Cami Q. Her name here will be Willow Williams

the rest are fiction


	2. AU warning

Since I am a bit busy lately and in great need of a beta I will not!!! Update until I see some reviews in this story as well as my original one. Since I will do a joint story and it will be confusing if you read one and not the other


	3. AU

My mail has been hacked so tomorrow check my new account freedom99


End file.
